


Forelsket

by Bryonym



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love, m/m - Freeform, slow burn love, strange crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonym/pseuds/Bryonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me is this where I give it all up...."</p>
<p>Q handed over the keys to the Aston Martin with shaking hands, avoiding the agents gaze, of course it was the bloody car he wanted. Bond left without another word, not even a thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! A new slow burn fic about one of my favourite Spectre/Skyfall couples, Q and Bill Tanner.

"Tell me is this where I give it all up...."  
_______________________________  
"Double-oh-Seven? I thought you'd gone..." 

"I have... There's just one more thing I need..."   
_______________________________

Q handed over the keys to the Aston Martin with shaking hands, avoiding the agents gaze, of course it was the bloody car he wanted. Bond left without another word, not even a thank you. 

The Quartermaster turned and looked around the barren branch, and emptiness began to fill him, a sob erupted from his chest, frightening even himself and he clamped a hand over his mouth to try and stop it. They kept coming and before he knew it he was in the middle of a full break down, hot tears leaking down his cheeks and sharp sobs racking his body, hating himself for even one second thinking that the Double-oh would come back for him. 

His whole body was trembling as he once again approached his desk hands curling around the edge, a few emails from Eve had come through in that short period of time. 

To: Q (000456)  
Subject: 

Message:  
Just seen a spanking new Aston Martin go past the office, looks suspiciously like Bond's old one. Are you okay?

\- Moneypenny.

To: Q (000456)  
Subject: 

Message:  
Q? Are you there... I know you're there. Are you okay?

-Moneypenny.

To: Q (000456)  
Subject: 

Message:  
The computer says you signed in over forty-eight ago, answer me.

-Moneypenny.

He shouldn't worry her like this, he knows... But he couldn't bring himself to allow the woman to pry into his feelings. If he starts blabbing to her he won't be able to stop. Instead he turns his computer off and sits down under his desk, the small space was helping to keep him together as he sobbed into his sleeve. 

Look at you Q, Crying over a crush.   
But it wasn't just a crush. Wasn't even really about the crush, it was a lost friendship, lost trust, a man for whom he had risked his career for, a man who he respected greatly and knew that Bond respected him back, despite the wise cracks about his age. They were synchronised, a power pair, top of their game. But it was gone.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job. But a part of his motivation had just walked out the door with Bond.

"Q are you In here?" Someone called out. He recognised the voice as MI6's chief of staff Bill Tanner. "Q?"

The Quartermaster didn't answer. Couldn't bring himself to answer. 

"Q I know you are here, your coat is on the back of your chair..." He hears the footsteps come closer until the man was standing in front of him. "Hey..." He says softly, crouching down in front oh him. "Are you alright?" Q just shook his head, letting out another sob. "Alright, okay... Come on, let's get you out from under there..." He says, gently grabbing the Quartermaster's forearms, he pulls him out from under the desk, sitting him on the chair. 

"I'm... I'm sorry... I-I..." He started but couldn't finish.

"It's alright, Q. Just take some deep breaths." Tanner said, typing out a message. Probably to Eve after a few moments of silence the chief of staff looks down at him again. "Right. Let's get you home, yeah?" The Quartermaster shook his head.

"I really need to do some work, Sir..." He says rubbing his eyes, his body was trembling slightly. 

"No you don't, you need to go home. You're exhausted and over worked. Moneypenny tells me you haven't been home for at least 48 hours." Tanner looked down at the younger man and sighs. "I'll drive you home." He offered a hand, helping the Quartermaster to stand up, he silently lead him out to the building and to his car, making sure the man was buckled up before starting the car and driving him home. 

"You know where I live?" Q asked, looking out the window.

"Eve told me." Tanner replied, glancing over at him, his thin lips pursing in a tight smile. 

"Oh... Yes, of course." 

"Mmhm." 

The silence fell over them once more, and remained until they stepped across the threshold of Q's flat. 

"You didn't have to walk me in." Q slipped off his shoes and coat at the door. 

"I needed to make sure you don't run away." Tanner joked, following him in, uninvited. "You need to make sure you eat, please." 

"Yes, Sir." Q says, nodding. 

"You can call me Bill, Q. I'm talking to you as a friend." 

"Yes, Bill." He repeats, forcing a little smile. 

"What have you got in the way of food?" The man asks, advancing into the kitchen and cupboards. "Not very much by the looks of it..." He takes out a can of tomato soup. 

"I don't get to shop very often." Q calls from the corridor.

"I can see that." Tanner says to himself, opening the can of soup and heating it up for the Quartermaster who had wrapped himself in a blanket at sat himself down on the sofa. 

A few minutes go by and Tanner comes in cradling a hot bowl of soup and a cup of tea, Q looks up at him from his phone screen. "Oh, you didn't have to..." 

"It's what friends do." Tanner says, placing the tea on the arm of the sofa and the bowl of soup on the pillow in the Quartermaster's lap. "Now, you eat that. I have to get back to the office. Will you be okay?"

"Hmm?" Q hummed around his spoon, looking up at him and swallowing his mouthful. "Oh yes, I will be absolutely fine." He says with a little smile, nodding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do yourself a favour, eat the soup and get some sleep. Alright?" Q nodded. "Alright, see you around." And with that, the chief of staff spun on his heels and left the flat, leaving the Quartermaster behind.


End file.
